


Of Sigils and Murder

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas owns a bookstore, M/M, detective!dean, graphic depictions of crime scenes, no supernatural but supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Dean Winchester has been given a new case involving a dead body found in a grassy field. As more bodies start to turn up, he and his team realize now that they are dealing with a serial killer. As he starts to unravel the case, he’s finding it more difficult to separate his work from his personal life when the killer begins to threaten Dean directly. Will Dean be able to protect the ones he loves or will this case bring upon disastrous results?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Okay, so I know that the FBI handles serial killing investigations, but for this, can we pretend that they don’t, pls?

Dean poured himself coffee as warm arms wrapped around his waist.

“Good morning,” mumbled a voice into his shoulder.

Dean chuckled. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Dean twisted around and was met with the unearthly blue eyes of Castiel.

Dean bent down and kissed him softly.

Cas hummed happily, leaning into the kiss.

Dean pulled away and returned back to his coffee, pouring Cas a cup as well.

Cas took the cup gratefully, and Dean took note of the silver ring that was wrapped around Cas’ left ring finger.

Dean smiled softly. Last week, he had finally found himself the courage to propose to Cas. Truth be told, he somewhat cried when Cas said ‘yes’.

“What are you thinking?” Cas asked.

“We’re getting married, Cas.” Dean said.

“Yes, we are.” Cas said with a small smile, taking another sip of his coffee. Dean set his cup down and stalked over to Cas. He pressed his body up against the shorter man. Cas barely had time to put his cup on the counter before Dean was on his lips, tasting coffee.

Dean traced his fingers along the hem of Cas’ shirt before sliding under. Hands roaming along Cas’ stomach and chest.

Cas’ breath hitched as Dean’s hands travelled lower …

Just then, his cell phone rang, breaking up their heated session.

“Don’t pick it up,” Cas mumbled, dropping his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean sighed, but reached over to grab the phone.

“Hello?”

“Dean?” It was Bobby, his superintendent, over the phone.

“Yeah.”

“A body showed up,” Bobby said. “You better come down boy, this one’s serious.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll be down as fast as I can.”

“You better,” warned Bobby. “No dillydallying with your new fiance.”

Bobby was ecstatic for him, Dean knew. But Dean also knew how annoyed Bobby was at how many times Dean had showed up for work with his hair all messed up and his tie askew, a hickie barely hidden underneath his collar.

Dean smirked. “I don’t know, Bobby. He’s kinda tempting me right now.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Idjit,” Bobby muttered. “Just get your ass down here, detective.” And with that, the line went dead.

“I’m guessing that was important?” asked Cas.

“Yeah, a body showed up. Have to be there ASAP.”

“Alright,” Cas said, pulling back from Dean’s shoulder and giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth. “Have a good day at work.”

“Don’t wait up for me tonight,” Dean said, walking towards the door and grabbing his coat off of the coat hanger. “It’s probably going to be a long night.”

Cas nodded. “Love you,” he said.

“Love you, too.” Dean replied before shutting the door.

 

When Dean arrived at the crime scene, his team was already there. They were in an open, grassy field by an abandoned warehouse.

His partner, Garth, found Dean and started to give him the details as they made their way towards the dead body.

“Body was found by a couple of lovesick teenagers. We believe it’s been laying there for about twelve hours. Victim is a Caucasian male, looks to be about in his late twenties. He was found nude, but there was no sign of sexual activities. His clothes were found in a trash bag about four feet away.

“The thing that’s really messed up about this is the symbols that were carved into the victim’s body.”

“Symbols?” Dean asked, turning his head towards his lanky partner.

“Yeah. We have a suspicion that they might be biblical, but we’re not sure. We’re taking pictures and sending them to Kevin as soon as we can.”

Kevin was their specialist in deciphering codes, and he was a real nerd for symbols, so ideally, he was the man to turn to.

By now they’ve reached the body. The victim was Caucasian, with blond hair and blue eyes. The body laid on it’s back. From what Dean could see, red markings traced every inch of skin. Dean crouched down beside the victim to take a closer look.

Examining the body only confirmed what Garth told him.

The sigils didn’t seem to have a set pattern. They were just there.

Dean also noticed the deep, curved line that stretched from one side of the victim’s abdomen to the other.

Dean sighed. “Alright, take it to the lab.”

 

Sometime during the afternoon, Charlie knocked on his office door with the files of the victim.

“What’s up bitches?”

Dean smiled up at the redhead.

“Hiya, Charlie. What do you got for me?” he asked.

“Okay, so get this,” she said sitting down in one of the chairs stationed in front of Dean’s desk. Charlie opened the file that was in her hand and laid it out on the glossy, brown wood.

“Willis Wales was the victim’s name. He was twenty-seven, and married to a woman named Elizabeth Wales. They’ve been married for three years. Garth interrogated her and found that the last she’d seen of Willis was when he was leaving for work in the morning at approximately seven a.m. this morning.”

Dean nodded. “Where does he work?”

“He works as a nurse at St. John’s Hospital.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “So I’ll check in with his work place to see if he showed up at all. At least it’s a start. How’s Kevin doing with those sigils?” he asked.

Charlie shrugged. “Pretty good, I guess. He said that he will have them done by tomorrow.”

Dean nodded. “Alright, that’s good.”

Charlie got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

“Bye, Dean," she called over her shoulder. "If you need any more help with the case, just call me.”

“Will can do, Charlie.”

 

When Dean had gotten home, it was half-past midnight.

Earlier, Dean had called St. John’s Hospital to see if Wales ever showed up to work. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t. They hadn’t seen him all day. Next, he questioned coworkers, neighbors, and family members. Asking about Willis’s religion due to the sigils or if he had any enemies. His wife, Elizabeth, claimed that Willis was kind to everybody, so if he had any enemies she wouldn’t know. She also said that he was a good Christian and ‘Why would God take him? He was a good man’. Last, he and Charlie went over the security footage taken from around Wales’ house only to find that thirty minutes of footage, from 7:00-7:30 a.m., was cut. His investigation lead to nowhere and this only made Dean want to pull out his hair.

Dean shrugged off his coat and made his way into the bathroom. He turned on the water and took a nice, long, steaming-warm shower. When he emerged, he pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed, curling up next to Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to Cas peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Good morning, angel,” Dean murmured.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas mumbled back.

Cas smile up at Dean before resuming to press kisses down his throat then down his chest.

Cas came back up to Dean’s head and leaned in close to his ear.

“You know what would be great?” he purred.

“Hm?”

“If we continued this in the shower,” and with that Cas gracefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, leaving Dean’s eyes to trail down Cas’ bare backside.

“You gonna come join me or stare at my ass all day?” Cas asked, turning on the shower.

Dean blushed and hurried on after him.

 

After their much-needed shower, Cas made them both pancakes for breakfast.

Dean moaned. “Cas, these are great.”

Cas smiled. “You say that everytime I make pancakes, Dean.”

“Yeah, well I like me some pancakes.”

Dean glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eight.

“Shit, I have to get to work.” Dean stuffed the last of the pancake into his mouth, muffling a “bye, love you” to Cas before pecking him on the cheek.

“You got syrup all over my cheek,” Cas huffed, trying to wipe of the sticky substance with his hand.

Dean laughed on his way out.

 

When Dean arrived, Garth was already there waiting for him.

“Someone dropped this off for us.” he gave Dean an evidence bag with a small piece of paper in it.

Dean looked closely at it and found that it was a note, and written in neat cursive was, _Drop the Wales case, and no one gets hurt._

“What the hell?” Dean said.

“I know,” Said Garth. “Pretty messed up, huh? Looks like someone doesn’t want to get caught.”

“Where did this come from?” Dean asked.

Garth shrugged. “Someone dropped it off late last night. We had Charlie go over surveillance, but the perpetrator hid his face well.”

Dean sighed. “Well, dust this for prints and let’s hope we get something out of it.”

 

Another day drew up another blank.

Kevin had found that the sigils were usually those that are used in demonic rituals, but other than that the case ran cold.

 

The day after, the had gotten another note.

_Detective Winchester, I’m warning you. Drop this case… or I’m coming for you._

Dean’s grip on the evidence bag containing the note tightened as Garth regarded him with worry and concern.

Now this was getting personal. Now the murderer was threatening him.

“Dean, this is getting serious. Now’s he’s targeting you,” Garth said, mirroring his thoughts.

“Yeah, he can try whatever he wants. I’m not giving up this case that easily,” Dean said, handing the note back to Garth.

“But Dean -”

“But what?” snapped Dean. “If I drop this case, someone else will have to take it, and then they will have to deal with the killer's threats. No, I’m getting down to the bones of this murder whether anyone likes it or not.”

Garth was about to say something when Dean’s telephone rang.

“Hello?” Dean answered.

“There’s been another murder.” It was Bobby. “We think it could be connected to the Wales case.”

Bobby rattled off the address to Dean.

“Alright, we’ll be right there.”

“Who was that?” Garth asked.

“Bobby. There’s been another murder.”


	3. Chapter 3

This victim’s body was found in a dirty alleyway, crucified to the wall. Ashy, black wings drawn astride the body over the worn bricks. It was one of the most horrific scenes Dean had ever seen. The victim was male and African American. According to the I.D. in his wallet, the victim was Larry Maul, twenty-seven. There was another card in his wallet, a business card for a very prestigious law firm. Apparently, he was a very successful lawyer. Unlike the last victim, this one was fully clothed.

Upon closer inspection, Dean saw that there were rope marks around the victim’s neck. Looking closer, he noticed that something white stuck out from the victim’s mouth.

“Garth, get me some gloves,” Dean said.

When Dean strapped on the latex gloves and extracted whatever was in the victim’s mouth, he found that it was a note written in the same neat cursive as the other notes he had received.

This one read,

 

_You like what you see, Winchester. There’s plenty more where that came from._

 

“Who would do something like this?” Garth whispered next to Dean, reading the note over his shoulder.

Dean said nothing, wondering who exactly they were dealing with.

 

The week dragged on, and just like the first case, this one ran cold. The victim, Larry Maul had no family, his friends and clients seemed like unlikely suspects due to the fact that none of them linked back to Willis Wales.

Dean was about to pack up and call it a night, ready to curl up next to Cas, when Garth barged through his office door, his eyes wide and face drained entirely of color.

“Garth, what happened?” Dean demanded.

Garth swallowed and handed Dean what was in his hand. It was an evidence bag containing another note. Holding the bag, Dean noticed that it wasn’t just a singular piece of paper, but multiple pieces of paper that weighed down the bag. Dean looked down at them and his blood ran cold. They were pictures of Cas. Cas working in his small, little book store. All of these photos were taken in between bookshelves with Cas’ back to the camera, Cas reading a book, Cas behind a counter talking with a customer, Cas completely unaware of someone stalking him.

Underneath all of the photos was one note that read:

 

_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I told you not to continue with the case, now your precious Castiel has to pay the price. I warned you._

 

Dean shoved the note into Garth’s chest before running home.

 

* * *

 

_Dean opened the door to their apartment and stepped in. The events of the day weighing heavily on his shoulders. He couldn’t get the note out of his mind._

_“Cas?” Dean called. There was no response. Dean then started to panic, but then figured that he was probably already asleep._

_Dean quickly, but quietly shut the door. He started to walk toward the bedroom, but abruptly stopped in his tracks._

_There was a stench in the air. A metallic scent that he was all too familiar with._

_“Cas?” Dean croaked out, fear and dread settling deep in his stomach, horrible images already filling his mind._

_Dean walked into the living room, and what he saw made him want to fall to his knees and hurl._

_There, lying in the middle of the living room was Cas. His Cas. Blood caked his upper body as well as the carpet around him. Cas’ blood, Dean realized, was deliberately painted around the body to resemble wings._

_My angel._

_Dean stumbled over to Cas and sank down onto his knees into the bloody carpet. He placed both hands gingerly on the sides of Cas’ face. Cas was cold and stiff, meaning that he’s been there, on the ground, all alone, possibly bleeding to death, for hours. The thought of Cas dying, in pain and alone, his mercy in the hands of a psychopath, broke him._

_Dean just sat there, his thumbs rubbing circles into Cas’ pale, lifeless face, mumbling only one word._

_Cas…_

_Cas…_

_Cas…_

 

* * *

 

Dean woke with a start. He was in the comfort of his own bed, a thin layer of sweat coated his body.

 _It was only a dream_ , Dean realized.

A weight shifted next to him and he turned his head to see Cas, peacefully asleep. Whole and alive.

Dean reached over and pulled Cas closer to him so that his chest was curled against Cas’ back. Dean snuggled his face into Cas’ neck, breathing in his scent.

 _He’s not dead_ , Dean reminded himself. _He’s right here. He’s right here._

Feeling the weight of Dean ontop of him, Cas slowly awoke.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled.

“Sorry, Cas. Didn’t mean to wake ya,” Dean said, but made no attempt to move.

Cas shifted so that he was now facing Dean. That was when Cas noticed the exhaustion and fear plastered on his fiance’s face.

Cas cupped Dean face with his hand. “D’you wanna talk about it?” he asked softly.

Dean shook his head and buried his face back into Cas’ neck, taking long shuddering breaths while Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair.

Dean fell back asleep with Cas’ fingers gently threading through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst ride ;P


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean awoke, Cas’ side of the bed was empty. Dean started to panic until he heard the pans clanging in the kitchen and smelled bacon and eggs. Dean sighed and sat up on the edge of his bed, rubbing the side of his face.

 

When Dean entered the kitchen, Cas was putting the eggs and bacon onto the plates.

Dean leaned against the wall and just stood there, watching Cas.

“You going to stand there all morning or are you going to come get your breakfast?” Cas said with a smile, looking up at Dean.

Dean walked over and gratefully took his plate, giving Cas a peck on the cheek.

“So, you gonna tell me what last night was all about?” Cas finally asked, after they had started eating.

Dean sighed and put down his fork.

“I received another threatening message,” Dean said.

Cas pursed his lips. He knew about the notes, Dean had been telling him about them.

“This time threatening me with you.”

Cas’ eyes shot up to Dean’s.

“The killer included pictures he took of you from the bookstore, Cas.”

Cas’ brows furrowed.

“Cas, I need to ask you a few questions,” Dean said.

Cas nodded, slowly putting down his fork.

“Of Course.”

“Did you notice anyone suspicious around the bookstore? Anyone that made you feel uncomfortable?”

Cas shook his head. “No, nobody.”

“Was there anybody there that isn’t usually there?”

Cas thought for a while. “Well, we had a technician come in to fix our computers, but other than that, no.”

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers. “Officer Benny was assigned to watch over you today in case something happens.”

Cas pursed his lips, not liking the idea of having someone hovering over him, but Benny was a good friend of Dean’s, so Cas isn’t going to put up much of a fight. Plus, it could have been worse. He could have been stuck with Officer Zachariah.

“Alright,” Cas said.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

 

When Dean came into the office, he noticed that everyone was standing around nervously, waiting for something.

Dean’s eyes darted from one face to another before finding Garth sitting in one of the chairs in the far left corner of the room.

Dean walked towards him.

“Garth, what’s going on?”

Garth looked up at him. “Well, good morning to you too, Dean.”

“Why does everyone look so tense?” Dean asked.

Garth sighed. “We lost almost eight hours of footage from the security cameras last night.”

“What!?” Dean exclaimed.

“We have a guy working on it now,” said Garth.

“I’m here!” cried a voice from the entrance. A voice which belonged to a certain red-headed little lady. Charlie made her way swiftly towards the two.

“Charlie!” Dean greeted her with a smile and a small hug.

“I heard we had camera problems, so I’m here to fix it.” Charlie said when she pulled away.

“Oh, uh, we already have somebody on it,” Garth said, scratching the back of his neck.

“What!?” Charlie said, looking betrayed. “Who?”

Garth shrugged. “I think his name was Jonas or something. But, he was already here and he insisted, so we let him at it.”

Charlie looked at him for a few more moments before throwing her hands up in the air.

She then brought a finger down towards Garth.

“If he screws anything up-”

“Good news guys, everything’s fixed. I was able to recover the missing footage,” said a voice from the security room.

A thin, young man wearing khakis and a yellow IT shirt stood at the doorway. He had short brown hair, and a thin face, but what really stuck out to Dean was a scar that ran from his left temple, down to his jawline.

Bobby, the head of the department, walked towards the man and shook his hand gratefully.

“Thank you, Jonas.”

Jonas shrugged.

“It was no problem, really.”

Jonas checked his watch.

“I should better get going,” he said. “I have somewhere to be.”

Once Jonas had left, Charlie made a beeline towards the security room.

“Charlie! What are you doing?” called Garth.

“Checking that Jonas didn’t miss anything.”

Dean made his way into his office and not ten minutes later did Bobby walk into his office.

“Another body has been found.”

For a split second, Dean was afraid that the body would be Cas’. That, even with Benny, the killer had found a way to get to him.

But then Bobby said, “The victim is female, she was found in an abandoned warehouse.”

Dean closed his eyes and let out a long, strained sigh.

_How many more people before we catch this guy?_

“Okay,” Dean finally said. “Let’s get moving.”

 

The warehouse was dark, grey, and cold. The sweet smell of damp stone hung in the air.

As the team worked around him, Dean crouched down next to the body.

The woman was young, probably in her late twenties. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if she too was twenty-seven years old.

Her throat was slashed, and her brown hair was strategically placed around her head like a brown halo.

She was completely nude, with sigils carved deep into her pale skin. Her clothes were found in a plastic bag not far from where she lay.

There were no signs of a struggle which tells Dean that she either didn’t see it coming or that she was killed elsewhere before being brought here. The latter made more sense considering the lack of blood at the scene.

Dean sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

Later that day, they I.D. the woman and found that her name was Patricia Warren, a woman who was currently trying to get her PhD in psychology.

Dean and Garth were able to track down Patricia’s mother.

“So, Ms. Warren,” Dean said, shifting his weight in her leather sofa. The tight, rubbery leather made squeeching noises at every little movement Dean and Garth made.

“Do you have any ideas as to why anyone would want Patricia dead?”

Ms. Warren sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

“N-No.”

“What about the sigils we found on her body?” Garth questioned. “Are there any connections you could come up with?”

Ms. Warren became silent before answering, “Patricia, when she was a teenager, used to be a member of a cult.”

Dean and Garth leaned forward.

“Please keep in mind that she was only a child going through one of those phases. Teenagers doing stupid things,” Ms. Warren continued. “One day, I walked in on them during a ritual being done in this living room. They were sacrificing a rabbit over a red pentagram they had drawn onto the hardwood floor. Patricia thought that I’d be away for three days, but my business trip had to be cut short.

“I saw what they were doing so I immediately put an end to it. I forbade her from seeing them again, and of course, she was mad at me for a long time. It wasn’t until she had gotten into college that she had gotten her life together.”

“Ms. Warren, do you have the names of those in the cult?” Dean asked.

Ms. Warren shook her head. “I don’t remember their names, but I do have a picture of them together -” she had started to rise from her chair - “It was the year when they had all gone skiing.”

She had gone into the back room and emerged with a small photograph.

She handed it to Dean.

"I don't know why I kept it."

In the photo gathered four teenagers all round the age of sixteen, wearing thick coats and wool hats.

Starting from the left of the photo, there was Willis, then Larry, then Patricia, then -

“Jonas,” Dean and Garth both stated. The fourth person in the photo was Jonas, the I.T. technician from this morning. Dean mentally cursed himself.

That _snake_ was right there.

“You know him?” Ms. Warren asked, looking up at them hopefully. “He was the head of the cult. The day after Patricia broke things off with him, was the day he tried to physically harm her, but she had defended herself with a knife and got him good in the face.”

“Thank you, Ms. Warren,” Dean said as he and Garth got up from the couch. This was more than enough evidence.

“Mind if we keep this?”

Ms. Warren shook her head. “No, no. Go ahead.”

As they started to turn to leave, Ms. Warren asked, “Will my daughter’s killer be found?”

Dean turned to face her. “I’m positive.”

 

As soon as they had left Ms. Warren’s house, Dean got a call from Charlie.

“Winchester speaking.”

“Dean!” Charlie cried through the phone. “We received another note from the killer. It says that he’s heading straight for Cas.”

Dean fished into his pockets for the keys of the car, unlocking it and then gliding into the driver’s seat in one fluid motion, Garth sliding in next to him.

“I’m heading towards the bookstore right now, Charlie. He’s not getting away this time.”

“Oh, and Dean,” Charlie continued. “Jonas didn’t actually recover the footage from last night. He just looped some video of the building to make it look like he recovered the footage.”

Dean started the car and said, “Charlie, I want you to contact Bobby and tell him to get the whole team and the police. Jonas is our guy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas slouched behind the counter. Business was slow today, and Cas was bored out of his mind. Benny sat next to him, book in hand.

Benny gave a large sigh before putting down the book.

“Do you want to get some coffee? I mean, it’s not like there’s anybody here.”

“There’s a coffee machine in the back,” Cas offered.

Benny pushed himself off from his chair and headed towards the back.

Just then, the bell to the door chimed, telling Cas that he had a customer.

Cas looked up and saw that it was Jonas, the technician who came in the other day.

Cas smiled at him.

“Hello, Jonas.”

“Shut up,” Jonas said, raising his arm towards Cas with a gun held at the end.

Cas froze.

“Don’t worry Castiel, I’ll make it quick.”

“Jonas-”

Jonas scoffed at him. “Please. You all say the same things over and over again. ‘ _Oh please, you’re making a big mistake_ ’ ‘ _Please don’t kill me!_ ’. The only regret I’ll be making is not being able to paint the walls with your blood.”

The black of his eyes and the stark white of his face made Jonas’ pink scar stand out even more. “No. It’s too time consuming. I just need to send a message to Dean.”

Jonas shrugged. “I did warn him.”

Cas then remembered what Dean had told him. _This time threatening me with you_.

“You’re the serial killer.”

Jonas smirked. “That’s right.”

Cas eyes darted to his right. Eyes trying to search past the rows of bookshelves towards the back of the store, hoping Benny would reappear.

“Your _bodyguard_ won’t be back for a while now,” Jonas said, noticing Cas’ searching eyes.

“What did you do to him?” Cas demanded.

Jonas shrugged. “Nothing too damaging. Let’s just say that he’s not going to end up like you by the end of this.”

The door to the bookstore burst open. Dean and Garth rushed in in a flurry of black overcoats.

Upon laying eyes on Jonas, Dean and Garth pulled out their guns and pointed them towards Jonas.

“Put the gun down,” Dean ordered.

Jonas calmly turned towards Dean, gun still pointed directly at Cas’ head.

“So, you finally figured it out, huh?” Jonas asked.

“I said put the gun down, Jonas.”

“Not until you put yours down.”

Dean and Jonas were locked in on each other. Dean trying frantically to come up with an idea to get Cas to safety, his eyes occasionally flicking back to Castiel. Jonas stared right back at Dean, smiling smugly.

Dean wanted to keep Jonas talking.

“Why did you kill all those people, huh?”

“They broke a promise,” Jonas replied.

“So what, they said that they can’t play satanic rituals with you anymore, so you got mad?”

Jonas started to shake.

“It wasn’t just some stupid old promise. It was a blood promise. The most binding promise ever known. You either keep to it or die, and they choose death.”

By now, Jonas was visibly shaking. Cas took this moment to act.

Cas grabbed Jonas’ wrist and twisted it with all of his power, hearing bone snap. Cas may only work in a bookstore, but he was a lot stronger than people give him credit for. Jonas cried out in pain and dropped the gun.

With all of his force, Cas yanked his assailant down onto the counter.

Jonas hit the countertop with a loud thump, before rebounding and falling onto the floor, groaning in pain.

Dean was momentarily stunned, but luckily Garth rushed into action. Garth dove for the gun and made sure that it was a safe distance away from Jonas.

Dean snapped out of his stupor and roughly hauled Jonas up before handcuffing him.

“Benny?” Dean asked, looking at Cas.

“He was in the back getting coffee. He may be injured,” Cas answered.

Garth started to head towards the back while fishing out his phone and calling for an ambulance.

 

Soon, they were able to force Jonas into the back of a police car and cart Benny off to the hospital. It was found that Benny was hit by a tranquilizer dart through an open window.

Garth made sure that Jonas made it to the station while Dean took Cas home.

When Cas entered the passenger's side of Dean’s car, Cas caught Dean staring.

“What?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled. “You’re hot when you kick ass.”

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean down by the lapels of his suit jacket, bringing Dean’s lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! Hooray!! Thank you guys for reading and kudosing the story. It means a lot to me. Anyway, let’s get on with the story!  
> * This chapter gives no further developments to the plot, just FYI. I put it in 'cause I wanted to. <3

Dean released another shaky breath, fixing his shiny, green tie for the fifth time.

Sam huffed next to him.

“Dean, stop. You’re tie is fine.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m just nervous,” Dean replied.

“Not getting cold feet are you?” Sam joked.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean muttered, fixing his jacket. “You know I wouldn’t do that to Cas.”

Sam smiled at him. “I know. You ready?”

Dean let out a deep breath before turning to Sam.

“I’m ready.”

 

Walking down the aisle was relatively easy, but standing up in front of Cas while they were saying their vows was the most difficult thing Dean had ever done. In a good way. Castiel’s eyes were bluer than usual, his hair combed back stylishly, and his neatly-tailored suit fit his figure quite nicely. Generally speaking, he was just beautiful. Looking at him straight on made the butterflies in Dean’s stomach flutter like crazy. His head made him feel as if he were floating on cloud nine. These feelings made Dean fear that he would forget his vows.

Suddenly, Dean noticed that everybody was staring at him expectantly.

“Huh?” he said.

Everybody seated in the rows laughed.

“I said, do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak as your to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do,” answered Dean, his cheeks reddening.

“And do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester as your to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do,” said Cas.

“Then you may kiss the groom.”

The whole room cheered as they kissed. Cas laughed against Dean’s lips as he brought a hand up to cup Dean’s face.

“All right! Time for some cake!” cheered Gabriel, Castiel’s brother.

Cas and Dean turned to look towards them.

“Time for some cake!” Dean echoed.

The whole room cheered in unison before heading for the reception.

 

During the reception, Dean stood near Sam as he watched Cas having an animated conversation with Charlie.

When Dean felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and was met with the kind face of Ms. Warren.

Dean blinked in surprise. He did invite her to his wedding, but he didn’t think she would be able to make it. The days after Jonas’ trial, he and Ms. Warren had gotten to know each other better, but he hasn’t had a chance to see her since.

“Ms. Warren, how are you?” he asked.

“I’m well, Dean, how about you?”

“I’m good. More than good actually,” he answered truthfully.

She smiled up at him. “I’m very happy for you Dean. I don’t think I ever had the chance to tell you that.”

“Thank you, Ms. Warren.” Dean smiled.

“And I can never thank you enough for putting Jonas behind bars.”

“Knowing I’ve helped you is the highest thanks you could give me,” he said.

“Here,” she said, holding up a small, silver box. “Take this.”

Dean gingerly took it from her hands. He looked down at the box in his hands, then back up at her.

“Go on,” she said, nodding her head. “Open it.”

Dean carefully removed the top of the box. Inside, were two little dove ornaments, one white with black eyes, and one black with white eyes. Like the Yin and the Yang.

“Thank you,” he said, looking at it with amazement.

Ms, Warren’s eyes shone with merriment.

“Oh, don’t thank me. I saw this and I immediately thought of you two.”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice came up behind him. “It’s almost time to cut the cake.”

His face then lit up in pleasant surprise as he caught sight of Ms. Warren.

“Hello, Ms. Warren,” Cas said.

“Hello, Castiel,” she replied.

“Cas, look.” Dean breathed, showing him the two doves.

“They’re beautiful,” Cas said, gingerly picking up the black dove.

“I wish you both a very long and happy life together,” Ms. Warren said. “I wish you what Patricia could not have.”

She then brought up her hands to both of their cheeks.

“Cherish it,” she said warmly.

Dean brought his hand around Cas’ waist, pulling him close.

“We will, Ms. Warren,” he said looking down at his now-husband. “Trust me, we will.”

  
  
**Finis.**


End file.
